


Shirtless All The Time

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: whiteFor the prompt: sweetInspired by the gif of Felicity Smoak saying "shirtless all the time"
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/OC, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Shirtless All The Time

Mari dropped her bags as she stared at Justin, sitting on the couch in white boxers.

_ I could definitely get used to this!  _

Mari proceeded toward him, unbuttoning her own shirt as she went. 

“You are the most eager person I have ever met,” Justin chuckled. “Sometimes I wonder if your with me for me, or for this.”

Mari stopped undressing and followed his gesture as he pointed up and down his body. She soaked in every taut muscle and every one of his impeccable features. Her fingers fumbled with her own shirt.

_ How do buttons work again? Why is he so distracting? Brain… wtf? _

Justin stood to meet here. He lifted her chin with his finger, pulling her focus from his chiseled chest. “I guess I should at least be thankful that I’m pretty sure you’re not just here for my money… I’ve been burned by that before.”

_ Less talking, more touching, please. _

“Mmhmm…” Mari moaned as she traced her finger down his abs.

“Mari!” Justin said sharply.

“I’m sorry,” she started, her gaze shifting to his face. “I can’t have a conversation with you looking like this. Do you know how distracting you are?”

_ I mean, you look like you literally walked off the pages of an underwear catalog. Please be, shirtless all the time.  _

“I can put some clothes on,” Justin offered.

“Please don’t!” Mari quickly requested.

“Well I want your focus, right now,” Justin demanded. “I guess we will have to make it a little game. I know you like games, right?” 

Mari nodded eagerly, “very much so!”

“Every time I feel your attention drifting, I put something on. Be a good listener and I’ll let you finish undressing me,” Justin explained, with a sly grin. “And I’ll even help you with that last button, you seemed to be struggling with.” 

_ UGH! Seriously, you are the only guy I know who actually wants to talk. But, I do enjoy our conversations. Fine! _

“Okay,” Mari agreed as they both took a seat on the couch. Mari picked up the throw pillow nearby and held it up in front of her. “Continue.”

“Wait,” Mari interrupted before Justin could utter a word. “One last look!”

Her eyes wandered his body, undressing the last piece of his clothes in her mind. Once more she held the pillow in front of her, blocking her view of his sweet and delicious body. “Okay, I’m ready! Go on.” 

Justin couldn’t help but laugh. Mari had a way of bringing out his smile, like no one else before her. He could picture a life with her, which is more than he could say of most women he had ever dated. 


End file.
